


Good Morning

by Taimuhowaito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimuhowaito/pseuds/Taimuhowaito
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 16





	Good Morning

“……刚刚的动作再来一遍。”  
银发的男人在场边拍了拍手，蹙着眉扬声对场地中央的少年说道。  
少年双手撑在膝盖上，偏长的头发挡了半边脸颊。他脸色酡红，不住的喘气，还在因方才的动作而缓不过神来。  
不过听了银发男人的话，他还是重重的吐出一口气，甩甩头后直起腰来，答了一声“是”又滑到场地边缘，准备重复刚刚的动作。  
“诶，你觉不觉得今天维克托教练有点……”  
在另一边训练自己动作的少女拉过身边的同伴，小声嘀咕道。  
“是啊，这都第几遍了……”女孩望着那抱手看着少年动作的俊美男人，有些心有余悸的附和，“原来刚刚对我们已经是手下留情了……”  
话还没说完，维克托的眼风就扫了过来，少女们便立马作鸟兽散，装模作样的抬手挺胸，显出自己十分认真训练的模样。  
维克托收回目光，头痛的捏了捏眉心，然后把注意力收回到少年身上，可少女们自以为小声的窃窃私语又幽幽的飘进他的耳朵：  
“会不会是因为胜生勇利教练？听说他在日本那边带训练已经三个月没回来了……”  
“啊，你这么一说，好像是诶。怪不得教练这几天越来越暴躁，原来是因为空巢了将近三个——”  
“看来今天的训练量不是很够啊。”  
“月”字还没说完，维克托略带威胁的声音就在少女的恍然大悟中横插一脚，不仅成功的把那个字给堵了回去，还顺便把那叽叽喳喳的嘴给封了个严严实实，让他终于得以安宁整个下午。  
不过，她们说的也是，他可能真的是得了勇利缺乏症，才会开始变得越来越反常。  
——尽管三个月里两人也会掐着时差打个电话视个频什么的，勇利时不时还会给他拍拍日常，分享分享自己在日本的生活。  
可是那不够。  
完全不够。  
作为一个成年并且生理正常的男性，维克托·尼基福罗夫认为自己完全有理由思念和更多的渴求自己被迫分居已经长达三个月之久的恋人。  
——分开的第三天他就已经开始抓心挠肝，更何况是三个月？！  
可每当他旁敲侧击勇利到底什么时候可以回来的时候，得到的总是诸如“抱歉维恰，好像没有那么快呢”或者“再等等吧，现在我走不开”此类不痛不痒的回复。  
……天知道他有多痛恨日本的选手不成材，才会连累他们的教练连回来见一见恋人的机会都没有！  
既然勇利走不开，那就只有他过去了——维克托·尼基福罗夫教练潜意识里大概是这样谋划的。  
这样的结果，显而易见的折磨了他的学生们，可怜的孩子们从此生活在了水深火热之中……  
“好，这遍还行。”  
维克托拍拍手，示意孩子们都过来。  
待到他们都聚过来，维克托才开始今天训练的最后总结：  
“阿纳托利，你的动作已经很熟练了，但是你过于计较技术性的构成，而忘记了表演本身的意义。”他对着那个少年说道，“就像过去的尤里奥……咳，普利赛提那样，只注重技巧是无法打动评委和观众的。要记住刚刚那最后一遍的感觉，然后自己回去再感受一下。你要变成林间流动的风，而不是穿上衣服跳舞的木头。”  
说完，满意的收到少年思索的表情，他碧蓝的眼眸又转而投向那两个眼神飘忽的少女：  
“莉娅、阿芙洛拉。”  
被点名的两个人当即立正站好。  
“你们两个，动作和表演本身虽然仍然有需要改正的地方，但就现在的阶段而言已经很不错了。”还不等两个少女松一口气，他又继续道，“不过莉娅还需要加强一下跳跃，明天注意一下。阿芙洛拉，昨天我说过什么你是不是又还给我了？哦还有……有时候我真的搞不懂你们在场上到底是想表演滑冰还是想表演相声。”  
睨了垂头耷脑的两人一眼，维克托心知这些孩子已经明白他的意思了，便也不再揪着不放。他瞧了瞧天色，摆摆手示意今天训练到此结束。  
几个孩子便立马甩掉了刚刚耳提面命的模样，互相笑闹了起来。  
维克托任由身后的孩子闹腾，提醒了一句后滑出场地，在更衣室摸出了特意放起来的手机。  
解开那个早晨趁着阳光正好偷偷拍下来的锁屏，却意料之外的发现自己期待的小红点居然没有亮起。他不信邪一般点开和勇利的对话窗口，对话框却仍是停留在昨天的晚安上，并没有任何多的话语出现在那里。  
维克托：“？”  
不应该吧……  
是他没及时更新？还是这破软件出bug了？  
他反反复复的检查了一遍，没有得出结论，于是孩子气的敲开客服，对着可怜的小客服机器人牛头不对马嘴的大战了三百回合。  
明知都是无济于事的维克托把手机丢到副驾驶，开始趴在方向盘上拨弄后视镜上挂着的两个小人偶——那是勇利亲手做的，一个像他自己，另一个像维克托。  
其实他给所有的人都做了一个。尤里奥、奥塔别克、米拉……甚至雅科夫都有一个和他一模一样的小人偶。勇利的手算不上巧，所以做完那些小人偶后手指上尽是创口贴，然而就是这样的一双手把那两个小人偶捧到他面前的时候，维克托也说不清那是不是心动的声音。  
“这是最开始做的两个，还不熟练所以有点丑。”黑发青年在他的注视下不好意思的挠了挠头，玫瑰棕的眼睛一闪一闪的，像是有些羞赧，又像是有些期待，“你不要介意，好不好？”  
怎么会介意？  
他高兴还来不及。  
不过他表达惊喜的方式向来都很直接——于是勇利未说完的话便都被堵在了一个黏腻的吻里。容易害羞的日本青年眼镜都被撞歪了，被环抱的双手在溺人的窒息里只能无助的抓紧了那两个娃娃……  
“……”  
想到不该想的事情，维克托收回手，闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，努力把那些有的没的都甩到脑后。  
然后转动钥匙，驱车回到那个冷冷清清空无一人的家。  
或许称为“巢穴”会更恰当一点？维克托在等红绿灯的间隙暗自琢磨——就像那两个小家伙吐槽的那样——收留他这个“空巢老人”的，可不就是“巢穴”吗？  
一路上仿佛在思考人生至高哲理的维克托·尼基福罗夫带着满腔疑问回到他擅自改名换姓的“巢穴”，却被本应黑黢黢一片的屋子里燃起的灯火惊到开始思考另一个人生哲理——世界上的幽灵到底存不存在。  
那暖黄色的灯光从厚重的帘布后透出来，落在一个月没人打理而疯长的草坪上，像是一条泾渭分明的线，划开此世与彼岸。  
事实证明，没有恋人在身边的男人比恋爱脑的少女还要脑回路清奇。  
他怀着十二分的警惕打开门，踏过玄关，却在兀自放映的电视机前遇见了他的恋人。  
行李箱丢在一旁，身上似乎还带着风霜的青年手里半握着遥控器，以一种奇妙的姿势歪倒在沙发里。蓝框眼镜还没摘，却被他歪着的头顶得歪歪斜斜，以往总是温润明亮的眼眸掩在眼睫之下，整个人都被头顶那盏昏黄的灯镀了一圈光晕——  
大概是打算看电视等恋人回来的时候不小心睡着了。  
维克托听到自己连呼吸都放缓了，放轻了。  
就好像这是一个美丽的梦，他要是大点力，这梦就会散了。待他梦醒，放眼仍是孤寂无边。  
然后，他明明是房子的主人，却蹑手蹑脚得宛如一个入室盗窃的贼，悄无声息的摸入主卧，再带出一张毯子来，最后轻轻的盖在了他风尘仆仆的恋人身上。  
不过，哪怕他的动作已经尽可能的放轻，勇利还是被惊醒了。  
他先是把眼睛睁开了一条缝，发现面前的人是维克托，再迷迷糊糊的把头给摆正了，伸了个懒腰后扶好眼镜，打着哈欠对维克托说了一句：“维恰，欢迎回家。”  
这话应该是他来说吧。  
维克托有些哭笑不得，眼见着勇利摇摇晃晃又要倒下去，连忙上前环住了他，让他的下巴搁在了自己肩上。  
“什么时候回来的？”  
“嗯……有一会儿了。”勇利从连夜坐飞机的混沌中慢慢清醒过来，换了个姿势拥住维克托，无意识的蹭了蹭，喃喃道，“我好想你。”  
怀中人的体温一点点传过来，让他感觉自己好像拥住了一捧火，温暖熨帖。不过分离三个月，重逢的喜悦就把维克托的心都浸得柔软了，但他还是没忘了兴师问罪：  
“怎么不提前告诉我？”  
“想给你个惊喜来着。”勇利在他的耳边轻轻笑了一声，“结果太困不小心睡着了。”  
维克托偏过头，在他的耳畔轻轻吻了一下，觉得不够似的，又在他的脸颊上啄了一下：  
“现在还困吗？要不要再睡一下？”  
“已经睡够了。”勇利摇摇头，随后像是想到什么似的推开维克托，耷拉着鞋子拉过一旁的行李箱，一脸兴奋的打开，口中还念念有词，“对了，你都不知道，日本那边新出的周边有多可爱……”  
吧啦吧啦。  
——自从某天不幸被维克托翻出他私藏的众多维克托周边后，揭了老底羞耻到极致的他干脆破罐子破摔，直接光明正大的采购收集各类维克托的周边，甚至还会摆到真人身边两相比较……  
维克托的笑脸在他的滔滔不绝中慢慢的塌了。  
“勇利，”他一字一顿的开口，脸上还努力维持着笑容，“我们久别重逢，你不觉得，你现在更应该安抚你亲亲老公空虚的心灵而不是向他展示你的新周边吗？”  
“……”  
刚开始听到老公这个称呼还会脸红心跳的人现在已经彻底免疫了这两个字的杀伤力，不过看着脸都快黑掉了的维克托，他还是知情知趣的放下了手里的玩偶，转而坐回维克托的身边，拉住了他的手，无比真诚的道：  
“维恰，自信点，你比他们都可爱。”  
维克托：“……”  
我知道，谢谢。  
看着勇利眼底一点点聚集的笑意，被哽到半失语状态的维克托才意识到自己被耍了，当即就张牙舞爪的把人给扑倒在了沙发上——  
“哈哈哈哈哈别闹了维克托哈哈哈哈别——”  
在狭小空间里挣扎的勇利很努力的躲避着维克托的魔爪，但最终还是被魔爪擒获并施以了极其不人道的酷刑。  
“等等维克托你别碰那里！别玩了我不行了哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哼我倒要看你还敢不敢……”  
一时间，这栋房子就像终于有了人气一般，充斥着两个人的欢声笑语，先前的孤冷一扫而空。  
笑闹到最后，两人俱是气喘吁吁，勇利更是笑到肚子都发酸，玫瑰棕的眼眸被生理性的泪水浸润而显得分外柔软。  
维克托收了手，自上而下俯视着给自己擦眼泪的勇利，忽然就有了一种冲动。他随即缓缓倾身，吻了吻那双没有了眼镜遮挡的眼眸。  
……随后是额角、脸侧、鼻尖，最后寻到那处他渴求已久的双唇，深深的吻了上去。  
是唇舌的纠缠。  
是久旱逢甘霖的润泽。  
是干柴与烈火的势不可挡。  
这个吻很绵长，勇利在间隙甚至恍惚的觉得是不是已经过了一个世纪。维克托侵略性十足的含吮他的舌头，扫过他的牙齿，汲取他的津液，太过不留余地的吻法就像是要把他拆吃入腹一样的凶狠，却又渐渐转为安抚一般的温柔，像是要让人溺死其中。  
“我也很想你。”  
维克托抵着他的额头，喘着气，彼此的眼里都只有对方，也只容得下对方：  
“勇利，我真的很想你。”  
他低低的重复了一遍，湿热的气息裹着柔情蜜意倾吐出来，又像是裹着漫漫时光的清寒。  
这三个月的时间在别人眼里或许只是弹指一挥间，可在他的世界里却是度日如年。  
勇利愣了愣，随后了然的笑了，手攀上维克托的颈，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴角，回道：  
“我也是。”  
思念入骨。  
在每一个跳跃的间隙，在每一次视频过后的冷清，也在每一场未眠的夜晚里。逛街的时候看到某个新奇的小玩意儿会想这个维克托应该会喜欢，教导学生的时候在想如果是维克托会怎么做，做跳跃演示的时候想起当初自己学这个时一遍遍演示累到不行的维克托……如果不是责任感在叫嚣，他真的很想撂挑子，只为了来见他一面。  
从前没觉得相隔是件多难熬的事情。  
直到有了牵绊。  
勇利红着脸直起身，眼睛却一刻不放松的捕捉维克托的表情，在对视中反反复复的确认。  
维克托的意图再明显不过——于是他下意识的舔了一下唇后又抿紧，推开还扒在他身上的维克托，匆匆从打开的箱子里取了两件衣服，丢下一句：  
“我先去洗澡。”  
之后就落荒而逃一般逃进了浴室。  
看着空落落的手心，维克托不禁哑然失笑。

淅淅沥沥的水声停止，随着一声轻响，维克托只腰间围着一块浴巾就走了出来。  
水珠顺着不见阳光而过分白皙的皮肤一路滑下，滑到惹人遐思的地方。  
他一边把湿透的头发耙开，一边踱到床边想要拿柜子里的风筒，忽然就注意到了柜子上放着的避孕套和润滑剂。  
他的手顿时停滞在了半空。  
假装看书的勇利瞬间抓紧了手指，用力到指节发白。但他仍是强自作出一副镇定模样，仿佛什么都没注意到一般，还泰然自若的把书翻了一页。  
维克托斜斜睨了一眼那红透的耳尖，然后收回目光勾唇一笑，手又按照既定的轨道拉开抽屉，拿出风筒递到了勇利面前，软下声音道：  
“勇利，帮我一下嘛。”  
勇利这才放下手里的书，看向眉眼带笑的维克托，接过他手里的风筒。维克托也顺势坐在床沿，任由勇利半跪在他身后为他吹干头发。  
鼓噪的热风里，勇利的手指穿插在维克托的发间，轻轻抖散了，那柔软的发丝就纷纷从他的指尖泄下。同他身上如出一辙的柑橘香气也逸出来，与他的糅合在一起，渐渐的不分彼此。  
是勇利喜欢的那个牌子。  
因为在俄罗斯外很难买到，所以勇利已经有一段日子没有用过了。而且他记得，他离开的时候都快空瓶了来着……可是今天一看，居然还有大半瓶。  
“……”  
勇利沉默着为维克托吹头发，还注意着把风筒拿得远一点不要烫到他，心里想的却是：  
他的丈夫，简直有那么——可爱！  
他在维克托的背后忍不住偷笑。  
待到头发吹得差不多，勇利拍了拍维克托示意他吹好了，拔掉电源，偷懒趴在床上把风筒塞回抽屉里，结果还没来得及翻身就被人倾覆上来，并轻轻的在他的后颈上吻了一下。  
勇利随着他的动作忍不住微微颤抖。  
那温热的吐息一点点顺着泛红的脖颈上移，喷洒在勇利的耳畔，随后他就感觉自己的耳骨被人不轻不重的咬了一口。  
维克托把人翻过来，碧蓝的眸色有些深沉。他注视着勇利，手指挑开那有些长了的刘海，让身下这人的眉眼更加清晰的展现在他的面前。  
他看得那么深，就好像要把人镌刻进眼瞳那样的仔细。勇利被他看得受不了，忍不住移开视线，下一秒就被封住了唇舌。  
那柔软的物事长驱直入，挤开他来不及紧闭的牙齿，却让人意外的只是温柔的与之缠绵。  
不过其他的动作就称不上友好了——带着沐浴余温的手伸入勇利的睡衣下摆，顺着身体的轮廓轻轻摩挲，游走之处尽是灼人的火焰。经历长久运动锻炼的身体称不上柔软纤细，薄薄的一层皮肉覆着柔韧的肌肉，正随着他的动作而紧绷起来，但说句公道话，手感其实不赖。  
反正只有他能摸。  
寻到某处敏感，他不乏恶劣的用手指揉捏蹂躏，哪怕得到勇利呜咽的反抗也只是变本加厉。  
此时勇利的衣服已经被他掀了大半，大块的皮肤暴露在空气里，一点点泛了红。维克托见状干脆把人揽起来，扒掉衣服继续往下亲，嘴巴却不饶人的调笑道：  
“都准备避孕套了还穿什么衣服啊。”  
“我……”  
还不等勇利答完话，他又把人的裤子给脱了，谁知眼前光景居然让他忍不住吹了一声口哨——  
勇利并没有穿上内裤。  
这邀约的意思已经足够明确——大概穿上睡衣已经是他最后的脸面了。  
勇利脸上臊得慌，只能抬手挡住了维克托的眼睛：  
“不要看……”  
维克托轻笑了一声，拉开勇利的手，转换了姿势后再次覆下身，随之咬上勇利的喉结、锁骨、胸前……  
他那松松垮垮的浴巾在刚才的动作中早就挣脱掉了，所以两人现在基本上可以称得上是坦诚相见。维克托细细的舔吻着，在这具阔别已久的身体上不住流连，修剪圆润的手指轻轻拨弹，所过之处皆引起勇利压抑的闷哼。  
勇利双腿大敞，任由维克托跪在他的腿间细密耕耘。他无助的横着手臂挡住了眼睛，另一只手试图堵住自己的嘴，却还是在维克托或轻或重的撸动中泄出了细碎的呻吟。  
空窗了三个月的身体敏感得惊人。  
勇利感觉身上没有一处不着火，原本有些微凉的空气似乎都被他灼热的呼吸烧得滚烫。明明在把避孕套和润滑剂放在床头的时候就已经做好了心理准备的，为什么事到如今还是有从脚底蔓延而上的战栗，让他有了逃离的冲动？  
可是他被维克托制得死死的。  
维克托熟练的在他身上撩拨，湿漉漉的吻一路下移，最后含住了勇利那在方才的撸动中已经开始挺立的阴茎。  
“呜——”  
男性最脆弱的部位被温暖紧窒的口腔包裹，维克托灵活的舌头沿着茎身打转，由上至下，尽其所能的把它吞到最深处，再缓缓吐出。他一边忍耐着顶到深处干呕的感觉，一边还要分神按住勇利下意识夹紧的双腿。收紧的口腔贴合了每一寸纹路，他的速度逐渐加快，几个深喉过后，积压已久的勇利就在灭顶的快感里眼前白光一闪泻出今晚的第一道精液。  
“唔嗯——”  
勇利的手死死抓住了床单，力道之大几乎要让人怀疑他是不是要把床单抓烂，而高潮的余韵更是让他久久无法回神。  
维克托抹掉嘴边的白浊，笑着覆上勇利的手，然后一根一根的把他的手指扒开，再把自己的手指穿进去，与他十指相扣，嘴上还要说着：  
“今天怎么这么快就撑不住了？”  
勇利涨红了脸，气急道：“有本事你来试试？！”  
拜托，他三个月来忙得脚不沾地，连自己纾解都没有过，好不容易有点空闲就连夜飞过来见维克托，而这个男人现在居然还有脸嘲笑他？！  
维克托你还有没有良心！  
维克托闻言低笑了一声，引着勇利的手伸向他呈半勃起状态的物事，明摆着不要脸的耍流氓道：  
“那来试试？”  
勇利闭着眼深吸了一口气，不服输的劲被激了上来：“试试就试试！”  
他的手指拢住维克托的滚烫，毫无技巧的上下撸动，玫瑰棕的眼眸死死盯着维克托，殊不知自己因方才高潮而泛红的眼尾根本没有任何威慑力，反倒是更加的勾人。  
维克托微阖着眼眸，眼角带笑的享受着勇利其实有些粗暴的“服务”。闷头努力的勇利太过可爱，以至于他忍不住倾身上前想要吻吻勇利的额头，却被态度恶劣的挡了回去：  
“别闹。”  
维克托哑然失笑。  
眼见用手毫无起色，维克托看上去还是没有任何要释放的意思，勇利便把心一横，推倒维克托想要效仿他刚才对自己做的事情，却被维克托拦住了动作。他不解的抬眸，只见维克托对他摇了摇头，笑着道：  
“勇利不用做到这种地步。”  
“可是你刚刚……”  
“不用。”他态度坚决，然后探身取过润滑剂和避孕套，兀自撕开包装给自己戴上，又努努嘴示意勇利躺下。  
“怎么只准备了一个？”  
乖乖躺下的勇利还没反应过来他是何意，就感到私密处有一根硬物裹着微凉且粘腻的液体破入，不适感当即让他闷哼出声：  
“唔！轻点……”  
久久未被开拓的禁土紧紧包裹着维克托的手指，随着呼吸的节奏一舒一张，甚至是在抗拒着他的侵入。  
“勇利，放松一点。”  
闻言，勇利忍着被异物突入的不适，调整呼吸努力把自己紧绷的肌肉放松下来。  
他们其实已经彼此熟稔。待到勇利说了一句“可以了”，维克托才有所动作，且每每都会照顾到勇利最舒服的地方，让他得以适应包裹异物的感觉，并逐渐放软了身子。  
初时的异物感随着手指的增加和耐心温柔的抚慰慢慢转变为快感，麻痒得宛如触电一般的感觉顺着尾椎一路攀升，整个人如同过电一般的难耐。勇利一边承受着维克托愈加粗暴的抽插，一边被人衔住了唇舌细致缠绵的接吻，便也将那些未能宣之于口的呻吟化作绵绵春水，融在他迷离的眼眸里。  
他的身体一点点的被打开，翕张着小口，那拔出的手指上还有黏腻的白丝。维克托拿了枕头垫在他的身下以方便进入，架高了他的双腿，那隐秘的风景便更加直观的呈现在了面前。  
深入的时候两人俱是发出了一声既痛苦又满足的喟叹。  
勇利是因为这具久未经历情事的身体还未能适应被这与手指不可同一而语的粗硬贯穿，可被一点点填满的感觉却又让他感到发自灵魂的欢愉。  
维克托则是由于太紧了——勇利到底还是太久没有做过，纵使方才已经经过了充分扩张，他的身体仍是夹得维克托有些受不了。  
于是他轻轻拍了拍勇利的臀，有些勉强的笑道：“勇利，再放松一点。”  
说实在的，异物埋在体内的感觉并不好，尤其当那是个又粗又长的物事时，放松去接纳就变成了一件更加难以做到的事。  
好一会儿，维克托才感觉到不是那么紧了，层层的软肉覆在他的性器上，像是要亲近他，又像是在抗拒他的入侵。  
勇利：“……可以了。”  
得了允许，维克托才试着动了动，拔出一点，又缓缓推入，如此反复。  
他在克制。  
如果可以，他真的想马上把面前这个他渴望已久的人拖入欲望的泥沼，他们会有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，在激烈的碰撞中，在淋漓的汗水里，享受一场至高的情欲盛宴。  
可是他不能。  
他不想让他的挚爱平白在爱中受伤，也不想他在还没准备好的情况下被迫承欢一场过于激烈的性爱。  
于是他极近温柔，极近缠绵悱恻，让身下这人渐渐适应他的尺寸和筋络，同时与他耳鬓厮磨，唇齿交融。  
勇利的手揽着维克托，莹润的眼眸弥漫着雾气，一眼望去深不见底。他们接吻，在这场磨人的性事里做一尾窒息的鱼，宁愿溺死在深海。  
他在性上一直不是一个很能放得开的人。  
除非像之前一样，在激烈的性爱里情到浓时，他才会无意识的放纵自己在欲海里沉浮，而更多的时候还是由维克托掌握着主动权。  
所以他尝遍了维克托的体贴、维克托的粗暴、维克托的缠绵，他见识了比旁人多千百倍的维克托，他最了解他，最知晓他的忠贞、他的赤忱和他的孩子气。  
他爱他。  
刻入骨髓，深入灵魂的爱他。  
而他相信维克托也是这样。  
“维恰，来吧。”  
他在维克托的耳边低语，细微的喘息与颤抖的嗓音丝毫不落的传进维克托的耳朵，同时激荡起巨大的涟漪。  
维克托深深的看了他一眼——他微阖着眼眸，脸色潮红，额间尽是细密的汗水，打湿了他的额发，一绺绺的黏在脸上。  
维克托很温柔的吻了吻他的眉眼。  
身下却是与那温柔所背道而驰的极为粗野狂放的抽插。  
陡然增高的频率把勇利撞得破碎，那粗硬在他的身体里横冲直撞，以一种极为强硬的姿态推开层层依附过来的肠肉，直捣黄龙。  
勇利几乎控制不住的呻吟。  
维克托贴心的把手放在他的头顶以防他撞到头，另一边却又把他的腿打得更开，以方便更深的进入。  
凶狠的肉体拍打声不绝于耳，维克托发了狠，势要把他肏开一般发动了连绵不绝的攻势。紧致柔软的温暖留不住他，几乎是连根拔出，又狠狠捣入，每一次都狠狠碾过那个令人战栗的点，让勇利仅仅用后面就又达到了一次高潮。  
在射精的余韵里，失神的勇利就被维克托抱起。  
姿势的变换让勇利把那体内的凶器吃得更深，高潮后更加剧烈收缩的肠肉紧紧包裹着维克托的性器，让勇利几乎有种要被捅穿的错觉。  
维克托仰着头，在他的下颚骨边啄吻，又伸出舌头极近色情意味的舔舐他的喉结，然后是锁骨、乳首……  
他连亲带啃，勇利都分不清身上还有哪些地方留下了他的齿印和吻痕。  
想必也是狼狈得一塌糊涂。  
他的手抚摸着勇利的肩颈，按着一节一节的脊骨一路摩挲往下，最后到达尾椎——两人结合的地方。  
勇利的脸红透了。  
他于是也探手下去，试图拨开维克托作祟的手，却反被他捉住，按着摸到了那个地方。他像是被烫到一般躲闪不及，维克托却紧紧抓着他的手，丝毫不给机会让他逃离。  
“勇利，你看，我们在一起了。”  
维克托亲密的把头埋在他的颈窝，喃喃道。  
随即勇利就感到他体内的那个物事又涨大了几分。  
“维克托你——唔呃！”  
维克托突然的动作顶得勇利毫无防备的惊呼出声，他的十指紧紧抓着维克托的肩，断断续续的呻吟都被撞碎，他就像在暴风雨的巨浪上起起伏伏的小舟，随时都有可能倾覆。  
维克托托着他的臀部，随着自己的动作上上下下的抽插。他把勇利的臀缝扒开，好让自己能够更深的进入他的身体，又以更高的频率代替了先前大开大合的肏干，以至于极好的身材上都覆了一层薄汗。  
他的性器宛如一柄利刃，毫不留情的捅开勇利的深处，一次又一次不顾挽留的退出，又一次次的顶到最深处。  
勇利被肏到几乎失语。泛红的眼尾被生理性的泪水打湿，眼前尽是迷茫，他无助的仰着头，任凭自己修长的脖颈暴露在维克托的面前，就好像洗干净脖子送上门的待宰羔羊。  
维克托便也毫不客气的一口咬了上去。  
黏腻的水声，肉体的碰撞声，还有男人强自压抑的闷哼与呻吟，一同构成了这个房间里令人脸红心跳的乐章。  
勇利再次挺立的昂扬蹭着维克托的胸腹，在摩擦中一点点泌出白浊。他的后穴绞得很紧，肠壁在反复的摩擦中升温，有时甚至被流连忘返的带出一点，复又被捅回去。  
“维克托你慢……啊！等一下我受……呜……”  
——他连话都说不完整。  
维克托碧蓝色的眼眸溺在情欲里，他看着勇利为自己而失神的模样，看着他身上留下的星星点点的暧昧痕迹，手指极为恶劣的抚上勇利的阴茎，把出口给堵住了。  
“——维克托你放开！”  
临门一脚的感觉太让人难受，勇利不得已在维克托更加凶狠的动作里呜咽求饶。  
维克托却只是笑着又吻住了他的唇，把他破碎的声音都吞入腹中。  
这次他们要一起去。  
几百回合的肏干后，维克托才终于把人放倒，松了对勇利的禁锢，把他的腿大张后几个冲刺，最终尽数泄了出来。  
勇利也随之射在了他的胸腹上。  
他羞红了脸，双手挡着眼睛不住的喘息，在反复的亲吻中变得有些红肿的唇微微张着，水光莹然，红润的舌尖若隐若现，仿佛在引人犯罪。  
维克托不介意做个罪人。  
唇舌又缠绵了一阵，维克托才拔出埋在勇利体内稍显疲软的性器，利落的给避孕套打了个结丢在一旁，随后又俯身拉开抽屉，取出一盒避孕套丢在柜子上。  
勇利注意到他的动作，浸在情欲里的大脑后知后觉的想起了维克托之前说得那句话——  
“怎么只准备了一个？”  
原来是这个意思？！  
眼见维克托打开包装，抽出那一连串的避孕套在勇利不敢置信的眼神里挥了挥，笑着道：  
“我们争取今天用完哦。”  
“不行！维克托你疯——唔！”  
——他的嘴很干脆的被人堵上了。  
“勇利放心，待会你就知道谁会更疯一点了。”  
他宛如恶魔低语。  
……

维克托率先在阳光中醒来。  
他拥着昨晚被折腾得精疲力尽的爱人，眉眼都洋溢着餍足的笑意。  
勇利昨天被翻来覆去折腾得实惨，早就累得不省人事，哪怕现在太阳都要晒屁股了都还没有醒来的迹象。阳光勾勒着他的眉目，脸上细小的绒毛都纤毫毕现，睡颜安静又恬淡，都不知道昨天叫到嗓子都哑了的人是哪个。  
哦对不起，这是他自己的锅。  
维克托静静看着他，一遍遍的在心里描摹他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，仿佛这样就可以把那涨满的幸福感压抑下来——太多了，多到他的心要装不下了。  
他们初识并不愉快，那转头就走的身影未免有些清寂，他也只是看着，却没有说什么挽留的话。后来的酒会上，那个酒品差到极致的人仿佛转了性，他也被那热情感染而加入狂欢的队伍，结果最后却被人扒着傻乎乎的叫着什么“Be my coach”，大概那时就感到有什么地方被轻轻触动了一下。再后来，那模仿的视频在网络上疯传，他也说不清自己当时到底是被那用身体演绎音乐本身打动了，还是为了兑现那一个本人大概都不记得了的承诺。  
唯有“想见他”这个念头在心里愈加清晰。  
他们的故事其实乏善可陈，不过是一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的吸引，兜兜转转走到一起，也许只是命中注定。  
他们之间，有过拘谨，有过争吵，也有过欢笑和痛苦。可是说到底，他们不过是这大千世界中的一粒芥子，平凡而又微渺，纳不下须弥，只容得下彼此。  
维克托像是突然想到什么一般，蹑手蹑脚的拿过手机，对着勇利酣睡的容颜拍下了一张新的锁屏。  
然后轻轻凑过去，在他的额角吻了一下，悄声道：  
“早上好，勇利。”  
早上好，我的爱人。

不过岁月静好。

FIN.


End file.
